The applicants disclosed and claimed in their International Patent Application published under No. WO 91/06073 (which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety) coin stores of a type involving a helical structure which was rotated to dispense coins from various exits, and which had advantages of compactness and low power consumption among others. A corresponding U.S. application issued on Oct. 18, 1994, bearing U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,333.
In those coin stores, a motor was required to rotate the helical structure. Additionally, in the embodiment of FIGS. 1 to 8 additional actuators were required to position the tubes 42 and 44 so as to select coin exits and in the embodiment of FIGS. 9 and 10, where the helical structure was integral with a single outer tube, one additional actuator was required to selectively inhibit and enable coin exits 20 and 24.